Propose Marriage
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: 'Aku akan melamar Sakura didepan ayahnya besok'.../"HAHAHAHAHA... Jangan membuat lututku tertawa Sasu chan"/"Aku akan tetap menikahimu Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi"/this is my second fict and first songfict/secara resmi fict ini sudah complete. Fict Multi pertama yang udah complete
1. Chapter 1

'Aku akan melamar sakura didepan ayahnya besok'.../"HAHAHAHAHA... jangan membuat lututku tertawa sasu - chan"/".../"aku akan tetap menikah, sakura. Apapun yang terjadi".

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

songfic

Sya newbie di FFN, jadi kalau cerita dan bahasanya aneh &/ jelek, mohon dimaklumi. Readers bisa manggil sya Aish atau yg lebih sya suka shine(pake nama kucing yg udah hilang). Sya baru kelas 2 JHS. Ini fict kedua shine setelah ''My Love story'' yg mengisahkan kisah cinta shine sendiri.

untuk author senior yg baca fic ini, tolong bilang ya kalau ada kesalahan#banyak koq. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu*ojigi

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Magic yang berjudul Rude yg tahun lalu mengalami masa kepopuleran.

PROPOSE MARRIAGE by Mayashi Aishiteru

Warning: semi OOC[sasuke, tou - channya sakura], Typos, bahasa tdk baku, sasuke's POV

,

,

,

Jumat pagi yang cerah dimana burung-burung berkicau indah yang berada di sebuah perumahan elit di konoha keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven mencuat kebelakang yang akan memasuki mobil ferrari merahnya.

Sasuke's POV

Setelah dipanaskan sebentar dan akan kukendarai sebelum suara seorang pria dengan nada berat memanggil atau tepatnya meneriakiku. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu teriak karena jarak kami berdua hanya 3 meter lebih.

"HEY SASUKE, MAU KEMANA SEPAGI INI?" tanya itachi, kakakku.

" Konoha City Mall" jawabku singkat padat jelas.

"AKU TITIP KRIM ANTI KERIPUT YA?!DITEMPAT BIASA. PULANG NANTI KUGANTI UANGMU"

"hn" jawabku ambigu.

Setelah melihatnya masuk kedalam rumah, akupun menjalankan mobil meninggalkan rumah megah kami.

'

'

'

Sesampainya di Konoha City Mall, langsung saja kudatangi salah satu tempat favorite para wanita dan memesan sesuatu. Seperti biasanya selalu ada mata-mata yang menggodaku. Dan seperti biasa pula aku mengacuhkan mereka. Yah memang itu resikonya memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tubuh atletis. Bukannya eksis, tetapi memeng kenyataannya begitu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kucari, segera aku carikan pesanan Itachi, anikiku. Sialnya, di tempat penjualan krim anti keriput yang menatapku dengan liar bukan seperti di tempat menjual perhiasan tadi. Yang disini menggodaku bukan ABG, remaja, atau ibu-ibu muda. Tetapi nenek-nenek keriput. Memang wajar saja, inikan tempat mereka membeli segala hal yang menurut mereka bisa menghilangkan keriput mereka. Tapi bukankah sudah tidak pantas lagi? mengingat umur mereka saat ini. Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku jadi pusat perhatian.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat kepala berwarna pink yang terlihat akan masuk mall, mengingatkanku pada gadisku. Rambut sepunggungnya juga sama persis. Mengingat harga diriku yang super tinggi, jadi kukejar saja tanpa berlari.

Ternyata memang benar itu sakura. Dan dia tak sendiri, selalu bersama mak penggosip itu. Ingin kukejar dan melepas rindu karena sudah 2 minggu lebih tak bersua, tetapi apa yang akan kukatakan jika ia bertanya 'untuk apa sepagi ini kau ke Mall?' tak mungkin kan kujawab untuk membeli cincin?!segera aku keluar dari Mall itu dan bergegas pulang sebelum mata-mata penggoda merusak kebahagiaanku.

,

,

,

Sesampainya dirumah langsung saja kutaruh krim aneh titipan anikiku di meja makan tanpa berniat mengantarkannya. Ayolah rumahku ini penuh dengan pelayan yang bisa mengantarkannya jika aku mau. Segera kunaiki tangga khusus menuju kamarku dengan harapan kamar bisa menjadi tempatku meredakan detak jantungku yang semakin tak karuan untuk menghadapi hari esok.

,

,

Setelah detak jantungku menormal kembali, kucoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin yanga ada didekat pintu menuju balkon yang ada disudut kamarku. Menarik nafas sebentar dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dan kucoba untuk melatih kata demi kata untuk melamar sakura besok.

'Aku akan melamar sakura didepan ayahnya besok'

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku? Tidak, terlalu ke refleks"

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku. Tidak, terlalu memaksa"

"Sakura, Jadilah pendamping hidupku. Tidak, itu terdengar aneh, lalu bagaimana?"

'Aku adalah keturunan uchiha, salah satu keluarga paling cerdas. Tapi merangkai kata-kata untuk melamar seorang gadis saja sepertinya sangat sulit'

Kurebahkan lagi tubuhku diatas kasur king sizeku tanpa berniat untuk tidur. Yang kuperlukan hanya kalimat lamaran, dan sebagai seorang Uchiha yang memang selalu dingin dan cuek rasanya wajar-wajar saja karena kami memang bukan keluarga yang banyak bicara.

'

'

'

CKLEK

"Hei Sasuke, ini uangmu"

"Hn" jawabku seperti biasa.

"Sudah ya, aku kebawah dulu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

"Tunggu" aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini benar.

"Hm? ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana caranya melamar seorang gadis? maksudku apa yang harus dikatakan?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menutup pintu dan mendekatiku.

"Aku akan melamar sakura besok" jawabku frustasi.

"HAHAHAHAHA… jangan membuat lututku tertawa Sasu – chan" tawanya yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak menyesal, karena setelah puas tertawa, ia akan memberitahuku apa yang harus kukatakan besok. Aku rela ditertawakan demi Sakura. Ya,hanya karena Sakura.

"Maaf telah menertawakanmu. Sebelumnya, kau sudah dapat ijin dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" lihat, wajahnya serius lagi.

"Hn. tapi Tou-san ingin aku mencoba sendiri dulu"jelasku.

"Jadi kalau kau ditolak, maka sekeluarga yang akan melamar Sakura – chan, begitu?"tebakannya benar.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau jangan melamar Sakura didepan ayahnya. tetapi ayahnya didepan Sakura. bukan berarti kau melamar ayahnya didepan Sakura, tetapi kau meminta izin pada ayahnya. Mengerti?pasti kau mengerti" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Awal mula kau datang harus sesopan mungkin. Ucapkan salam meskipun itu bukan gaya kita. Kalau kau diajak berbasa-basi, tanggapi saja dengan senyuman meskipun tidak terlalu tulus. Kalau kau ditanya maksud kedatanganmu, dan disana tidak ada Sakura, minta izin pada ayahnya untuk memanggil Sakura. Yang jelas, ia harus ada diantara kalian. Dan lagi, kau harus menyiapkan cincin" lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubeli tadi"

"Katakan pada ayah sakura seperti ini 'Paman, bolehkah aku memiliki sakura untuk seumur hidupku?' dengan hati yang tulus. Kalau sudah diijinkan, katakan hal yang sama pada Sakura, kali ini dengan menunjukkan cincin yang tadi kau beli"

"Oh"

,

,

,

 _ **Saturday morning jump out of bed.**_ Pagi ini, dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dasar weker sial. Aku yang seharusnya bangun jam setengah tujuh malah bangun jam setengah sembilan.

Memang salahku juga sebenarnya. Karena tak yakin dengan keberanian yang kupunya, aku berlatih semalaman didepan cermin hingga jam setengah satu malam.

 _ **And put my best suit.**_

Setelah mandi, tanpa aba-aba aku berlari kearah ruang pakaianku dan mengambil kemeja semi formal terbaik yang sudah kusiapkan sejak dua hari yang lalu.

,

,

"Sarapan dulu Sasu-chan"

"Cinta tak perlu sarapan"

"Hah?"

Disaat seperti ini malah disuruh sarapan? Kau bercanda aniki? Syukurlah ini hari sabtu. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa calon ayah mertuaku ada dirumah.

Untuk kalian ketahui, hubunganku dan Sakura yang kurang lebih sejak dua tahun yang lalu ini tak pernah diketahui oleh ayahnya.

 _ **Got in my car and race like a jet.**_ _ **All**_ _ **the way to you.**_

Dengan kecepatan super tinggi, kulajukan mobilku seperti pembalap di arena balapan Grand Prix.

Kemana? Tentu saja kerumah calon istriku. Untuk apa aku keluar sepagi ini dengan pakaian semi formal kalau bukan untuk melamar Sakura?

 _ **Knock on your door with heart in m**_ _ **y**_ _ **hand.**_ _ **.**_

Haah Fyuuh

Ini akan sangat menguras ke OOC-anku.

Tok Tok

Cklek

"Ya, cari siapa?"

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Boleh bicara sebentar?"

Mulut oh mulut. Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan kata hn andalanku?terasa tak sopan sekali. Dan apa itu tadi? Memaksa sekali kalimat terakhirku tadi.

"Silahkan masuk" ia membuka jalan untukku masuk.

"Siapa yang datang Ayah?" aku merindukan suara itu.

"Ah Sasuke" wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget.

Baguslah aku tak perlu repot-repot meminta izin untuk memanggil Sakura. Lagipula aku juga malas bicara banyak.

"Kau siapanya Sakura? Dan ada perlu apa kemari?" hei, pak tua bintang ini mengambil sifat asliku.

 _ **To ask you a question.**_

Haah Fuuh

"Paman, aku ingin meminta izin"

 _ **Cause i know your father is old fashioned**_ _ **man**_ _ **oh yeah...**_

,

,

,

,

,

 _Ngomong session:_

Nah ini fict baru yang sebenarnya sudah dibuat sejak shine kelas 8 semester satu. Hanya saja, shine berniat menjadi author saat shine kelas 9. Jadi, baru dipublish sekarang. Nah, untuk yang menunggu kelanjutannya, mohon bersabar yah. Maklumlah anak kelas 9, kelas persiapan UN. Apalagi ada isu yang beredar kalau disekolah shine yang berada di tingkat pertama SMP unggulan akan melakukan UN online. Huaaa... Shine takut. Sedangkan di SMP yang tingkatnya dibawah sekolah shine saja sudah menandatangani surat keterangan siap UN online.

Haah... Malah jadi curhat. Intinya, shine gak bisa bolak balik ke warnet buat balas review dan update fict. Mohon dimaklumi. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n Review please.

Review minna-san sangat berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fict ini.

Tambahan: setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial E. H. H. U.


	2. chap 2

songfic

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Magic yang berjudul Rude yg tahun lalu mengalami masa kepopuleran.

PROPOSE MARRIAGE

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: semi OOC[sasuke, tou - channya sakura], Typos, bahasa tdk baku, and so many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

"Minta izin? Kau kan sudah masuk kerumah ini? Untuk apa minta izin lagi?" paman, kau tak peka sekali

"A-Aku pacar Sakura. Dan aku-"

"Haaah? Kau pacar Sakura? Sejak kapan? Katakan padaku" paman bintang ini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku seakan aku sudah tak bernyawa. Dan apa itu? Aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku yang sedikit gagap dan dia sudah memotongnya?

"Sasuke kun" terdengar sedikit nada kecewa dari mulut gadisku. Apa yang salah, Saki?

"Kami berpacaran sejak-"

PIP PIP

"Oh, mereka sudah datang. Berdandanlah secantik mungkin, Sakura" Ayah Sakura berlari dengan kaki lebar menuju teras depan

Hey, setidaknya suruhlah tamu pertamamu untuk duduk. Kakinya mulai pegal berdiri seperti patung disini.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang masih menatapku

"Mereka itu Keluarga Sabaku. Datang untuk-"

"Aa Sakura chan. Kau sangat cantik pagi ini. Eeh, ada tamu lain ternyata. Jadi mobil sport didepan tadi itu milikmu, eh?" seseorang yang sangat SKSD ini banyak sekali bicaranya. Kuharap, Sakura tak akan secerewet ini setelah menjadi istriku nanti

"-Melamarku" lanjut Sakura sambil berjalan menemui nenek pirang tadi

Deg

"Karura baa san. Ohisashiburi ne"

Melamar Sakura? Bisa berikan aku kantong muntah sekarang? Aku ingin melemparkannya ke arah kelompok yang baru datang itu agar mereka segera pergi dari sini.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Sakura chan. Kau akan menjadi anakku sebentar lagi. Bukan begitu, Kizashi kun"

"Aa iya. Eh, dimana pemuda tampan yang tadi mengatakan kalau dia itu -hemmp" aku melihat Sakura membekap mulut ayahnya yang kelewat bocor itu

Dimana aku sekarang? Aku berada tepat dibelakang mereka. Saat mereka sedang berbicara tak penting, aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Kurasa besok adalah hari yang cocok untuk melamar Sakura lagi. Sebelum pergi, aku sempat melihat mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca.

Sakura, percayalah padaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik yang lain. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan wajahmu sedih meski sedetikpun. Aku akan menjadi sandaran saat kau menangis mengingat ibumu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan menjadi milikku. Ini janji seumur hidupku.

 _Normal POV_

Sekitar dua jam lebih setelah Sasuke pergi, dan setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, mereka segera menuju ke acara utama

"Silahkan masuk kedalam. Sakura baru saja memasak. Kujamin, makanannya tak kalah dengan yang ada di hotel berbintang" ayah Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya

"Wah, ada Udon. Ini makanan kesukaan Kankurou. Saku, kau memang calon istri yang ideal. Bahkan makanan kesukaan calon suaminya juga sudah tahu. Temari, belajarlah pada Sakura" ucap karura bertubi-tubi

"Nee kaa san"ujar Temari bosan

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang bukan tak tulus, bukan kecut, bukan palsu, dan pasti bukan tulus.

Ya, senyum licik. Tepatnya seringai licik.

"Nah, ayo duduk. Gaara, Temari. Saudara ipar kalian sudah memasak banyak untuk kita"

'Sebenarnya siapa tuan rumah disini?'

SSREEEKK

semua sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing

"Itadakimasu" teriak ayah Sakura semangat

"Oh, ya. Sakura chan, sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata? Dan sudah minus berapa?"

'Sekarang si sulung empat cabang sudah mulai bertanya. Tak bisakah kalian menikmati udon terenak buatanku dan diam?' batin Sakura

"Sejak semester empat kemarin. Em... 3,8 mungkin" jawab Sakura asal.

"Kau harus banyak makan wortel, labu, dan pepaya, Sakura san"

'Apa lagi sekarang? Si mata panda tanpa alis juga mulai buka mulut? Aku bahkan lebih pandai dibanding denganmu yang jurusan tataboga yang hanya bisa mengolah dan memotongnya. Aku fakultas kedokteran, panda merah. Dan, asal kau tahu saja. Aku lebih suka makan tomat dibandingkan wortel. Tomat dan cherry, bukan wortel dan cherry. Paham, amatir?' batin Sakura semakin frustrasi.

Aa, asal kalian tahu saja, tujuan Sakura memakai kacamata tebal untuk menutupi matanya yang terus menatap tajam keluarga sabaku didepannya ini. Meskipun matanya sedikit sakit karena ini pertama kalinya ia memakai kacamata.

Sluurrrp

"Hm, udon ini memang enak. Sangat enak. Terimakasih Sakura chan" ucap Kankurou tersenyum

Seringainya kembali terlihat.

"Hontou? Mmm, oishi nee" Temari menambahkan

Uhuk Uhuk

"Aduh, perutku sakit. Sakura, dimana toiletnya?"

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panik.

"Eeh dimana yah" ia kebingungan sendiri dengan letak toilet dirumahnya

"Cepatlah Sakura chan"

Buurrttt

"Disana. Eh, Temari nee kenapa juga?"

"Perutku juga sakit. Dimana toilet yang lain? Aku tak tahan lagi. Aduuh" Temari mulai berlari bolak-balik dengan panik

"Toilet dirumah ini hanya ada satu. Temari nee bisa kuantarkan kerumah tetangga sebelah" tawar Sakura masih dengan wajah panik.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat" teriak Temari

,

,

"Ino, aku pinjam toiletmu ya?! Darurat"

"Iya tapi-"

Tap Tap Tap

Cklek

"KYAAAAA"

"WAAAAAA"

"Shika kun?"

"Tema chan?"

'Hoeekk. Apa itu tadi? Shika kun? Tema chan? Kelewat sekali'

Buurrttt

,

,

,

,

Akhirnya keluarga Sabaku pulang dengan perasaan malu terhadap keluarga Haruno dan Yamanaka. Dan satu lagi, kekasih Temari, Shikamaru Nara. Karena ia telah melihat bagian tubuh Shikamaru yang seharusnya belum boleh dilihat sampai yaah, menikah.

Didalam mobil keluarga Sabaku.

"Kita sudah dihina dengan diberikan obat pencuci perut pada udon yang kita makan tadi. Sungguh memalukan" nyonya Sabaku angkat bicara

"Tapi, jika memang dicampurkan pada udon, pasti Kaa san dan aku juga sakit perut. Jadi mungkin ada pada makanan lain. Atau mungkin karena Kankurou nii dan Temari nee tak memakan nasi dan langsung pada udon" Gaara membela Sakura

Semua pandangan menuju si bungsu Sabaku yang untuk pertama kalinya berbicara banyak dan membela orang lain. Bahkan supir pribadi mereka juga memelankan laju mobil untuk menatap Gaara dari spion depan.

"Kalau begitu kita undur acara lamaran ini sampai kalian benar-benar sehat" Karura sudah memutuskan

,

,

,

Sedangkan dirumah Sakura.

"Hm bagaimana bisa mereka semua sakit perut diwaktu yang bersamaan?!"

Keringat dingin muncul diwajah Sakura

"M-Mereka tak sakit perut bersamaan, tou san. Dan juga, hanya Kankurou dan Temari nee yang sakit perut. Karura baa san dan Gaara tidak. Bahkan saat yang lain sedang panik, Gaara malah asyik meneruskan menyeruput kuah udonnya"

'Ayo percayalah tou san. Percayalah' batin sakura

"Benar juga. Yasudah, ayo Masuk Sakura chan"

,

,

,

,

,

Keesokan harinya dirumah Sakura

Tok Tok Tok

Lama. Apakah kurang keras?

TOK TOK TO

CKLEK

"Aw. Wajahku tak sejelek itu untuk dianggap sebagai pintu"

"Sumimasen, Jii san" Sasuke ber ojigi pelan.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin. Ada apa?"

,

,

,

,

 _ **Can i have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, say yes.**_

 _ **Cause i need to know.**_

"Paman, bolehkah aku memiliki Sakura untuk seumur hidupku?"

"S-Sasuke kun?"

"..."

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

5 menit

10 menit

17 menit

Krik Krik

Shiiiiiiingggggggg

"Tou san. Jawablah. Ini sudah setengah jam setelah Sasuke bertanya. Jangan per-"

"TI. DAK A. KAN. PER. NAH"

 _ **You say you never get your blessed to the day i die.**_

SIAL

 _ **Touck it luck my friend cause the answer is no.**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **Don't you know i'm human to.**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry her anyway.**_

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Nah,ini chap gak sesuai keinginan minna san ya?Gomenne* di fict dan divideonya itu adalah faktor gak mau dbilang tukang copas video shine membuat yang berbeda. Semoga readers semua setelah sasu liat mata saku berkaca-kaca,shine berusaha membuatnya seromantis kurang romantis yah?Maaf deh.

Sudah ketahuan kan?Siapa yang dijodohkan sama saku?Shine bosan yang dekat sama saku itu" ,saso,neji,naru,pein,shika,sai,ita,kaka, diganti deh sama gak jelek juga kan gak terlalu beda sama kan? Awalnya memang terpikirkan untuk memilih Gaa sebagai si ia datang bersama ayahnya,tapi disini ayahnya dah is makan udon itu,mengalir aja sebenarnya. Shine asal ketik dan berakhir dengan alur yang .

Chap depan adalah chap terakhir untuk fict Propose Marriage tempat dimana biggest conflicnya ,sepertinya itu dulu. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Balas singkat:

Zeesuke Hikaru:hai juga*lambaihiraishinnojutsu(?)sesama kelas 9?Wah, senasib san,kita berjuang bersama yah untuk menghadapi UN alurnya,memang masalahnya agak diunderstand(?).

Haru Akina123: nih dah lanjutおけ

: pesanan anda sudah siap ;)

Sabel:ini treeshootfict. Maaf, ni memang gaya nulis shine


	3. Chapter 3

songfic

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Magic yang berjudul Rude yg tahun lalu mengalami masa kepopuleran.

PROPOSE MARRIAGE

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: semi OOC[sasuke, tou channya sakura], Typos, bahasa tdk baku, and so many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

Last Story

 _ **Can i have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, say yes**_

 _ **Cause i need to know**_

"Paman, bolehkah aku memiliki Sakura untuk seumur hidupku?"

"S-Sasuke _kun_?"

"..."

"TI. DAK A. KAN. PER. NAH"

 _ **You say you never get your blessed to the day i die**_

SIAL

 _ **Touck it luck my friend cause the answer is no**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **Don't you know i'm human to**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

End of last story

Sasuke's POV

sudah sekitar lima belas menit setelah si bintang ungu keriput itu menolak lamaranku dan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dimana aku, seorang UCHIHA SASUKE untuk pertama kalinya ditolak dan dipermalukan didepan gadis yang paling aku cintai. Oh, kalau saja aku tak mengingat bahwa ia adalah ayah mertuaku, sudah kuremas mutut yang berani menolak seorang UCHIHA dengan penuh penekanan. Sekarang aku tahu darimana sifat Sakura yang bisa menolak pesona seorang UCHIHA dulu berasal.

Dan sudah lima belas menit pula Sakura tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku.

"Saku-"

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini? Kau mempersulit rencanaku. Kau tahu?" sakura sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Rencana apa? Rencana untuk membuat kita tak bisa bersama?" aku mulai terpancing emosi

Ia menghela nafas seperti mencoba membuang kemarahannya.

"Shhhttt" tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia menengok ke kanan kiri seakan ada yang akan menguping

"Aku sudah merencanakan untuk membuat keluarga Sabaku tak bisa melamarku. Kemarin aku menempelkan sedikit obat pencuci perut dibawah sendok Kankurou dan Temari _nee_. Jadi, mereka pulang sebelum sempat melamarku. Dan aku menduga bahwa mereka akan kembali besok. Dan aku berniat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada mereka. Bahwa aku tak pernah menyetujui perjodohan ini. Aku tak suka menikah dengan sepupuku sendiri. Kau tahu? Nenekku dan nenek Kankurou saudara kandung. Dan, aku sudah berpikir untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang akan melamarku secepatnya. Tapi, kau malah menghancurkan semua rencanaku. Sekarang, aku tak punya rencana cadangan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucapnya sepanjang panjang lebar lalu melepaskan tangannya yang tadi numpang parkir dimulutku.

Rencana? Aku hanya punya satu rencana, yaitu melamarnya dan minggu depan menikah atau membawanya kawin lari.

Apa mungkin? Tapi, aku tak yakin ia akan setuju.

"Sekarang ayah sudah menolakmu. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura mulai terlihat cemas

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat dan menatap matanya lembut dan dalam

"Kita tetap akan menikah, Sakura. Apapun yang akan terjadi"

"Aku hanya punya satu rencana cadangan. Dan, mungkin kau tak setuju" aku sengaja menggantung kalimatku

"Apa? Jangan bilang?"

" Ya, dan aku yakin kau tak akan mau"

"Tidak mungkin"

,

,

,

 _ **I'm gonna marry her anyway**_

 _ **(marry that girl)**_

 _ **Marry her anyway**_

 _ **(marry that girl)**_

 _ **No matter what you say**_

 _ **(marry that girl)**_

 _ **And we will be a family.**_

,

,

"Ayo pergi. Ayahku sedang membaca koran didapur. Bawa mobilnya pelan-pelan"

Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan sangat pelan. Seakan pintu itu adalah kapas.

,

,

,

,

,

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

,

,

,

,

Ini adalah hari kedua setelah Sakura pergi dari rumahnya. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang biasa aku tinggali jika dirumah sedang ada acara makan malam.

Dan, aku juga tinggal disana dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri.

Itachi sudah tahu tentang penolakan itu. Dan ia tak mencampuri urusanku. Rasanya sangat bahagia bisa tinggal bersama gadis yang sangat aku cin-

Ting ning ning ting

Ting ning ning ting

Ting ning ning ning ting

 _You've 1 new message from tou san_

 _Antar Sakura san sudah melamar Sakura untukmu_

Kurang dari sepuluh kata. Haha, kebiasaannya memang turun padaku

Sakura masuk ke kamar

"Tadi hpku bunyi ya?"

"Bukan. Cepat berkemas. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" aku turun dari tempat tidur

"A-Apa? K-Kau mengusirku?" matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

Aku mendekatinya dan tersenyum tipis

"Tidak, minggu depan kita akan menikah. _Tou san_ sudah melamarmu untukku"

Sepuluh kata. Cukup untuk mengungkapkan segalanya

"B-Bohong kan? T-Tapi bukannya kau ditolak? Bagaimana mungkin?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Sakuraku, tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini. Bahkan bubur saja bisa diubah menjadi nasi lagi

Yaaah, kurasa _tou san_ menggunakan bala bantuan. Yaitu anak-anak buahnya yang anggota Polisi. Bahkan untuk cinta, apapun akan dilakukan, kan?

,

,

,

,

Sudah empat hari setelah kabar bahagia itu dikatakan oleh _tou san_. Sekarang aku dan Sakura berada dibutik milik salah satu perancang busana muda paling terkenal di Asia Tenggara. SaGa.

Rancangannya benar-benar sangat menakjubkan bagi mata para Uchiha.

Tema pada acara pernikahan kami adalah Pinker( _soft_ pink  & dongker).

Sakura memakai _long dress_ tumpuk berwarna _soft_ pink yang bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka. Dibagian dalamnya ada celana pendek warna senada kira-kira sepuluh senti diatas lutut terbuat dari kain sutera. Long dress ini bisa juga menjadi _short dress_ selutut.

"Rata seperti biasanya" komentarku

"A-Apa kau bilang?" ia menutup area yang tadi kukomentari

"Besok kita ke Korea dan operasi dadamu itu agar lebih berisi. Kalau tidak, bagaimana malam pertama kita nanti? Lusa kita kembali kesini agar tak kelelahan saat acara pernikahan nanti

"T-Tidak mau. Kau itu seharusnya menerimaku apa adanya. Jangan banyak mengeluh" wajahnya merona sepenuhnya. Entah karena marah atau malu

"Oh? Jadi, kau sudah tak sabar dengan malam pertama nanti?"

Aku sedikit menyentuh area yang tak tertutup oleh tangannya

Aku tak memperdulikan kalimatnya tadi. Ia tahu aku hanya bercanda. Meski dalam hatiku, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku.

"H-Hei, h-hentikan"

Belakangan ini ia jadi lebih sering gagap saat berbicara denganku

Sedangkan bajuku, aku memakai jas biru dongker dengan kerah yang lebih lebar dari jas formal biasanya. Kemeja didalamnya berwarna putih gading dengan dasi biru muda bergaris tipis _soft_ pink

,

,

,

,

Tiga hari lagi kami akan terikat sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi penghalang antara aku dan kau. Aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Tak akan kubuat kau merasakan kesedihan lagi. Cintaku akan kuberikan padamu tanpa tersisa. Aku memang bukan seorang pujangga cinta yang bisa membuat kalimat romantis yang bisa membuatmu merona dan meleleh. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengatakan

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

,

Sakura's POV

Aku akan selalu memberikanmu kebahagian dengan cara apapun. Meskipun dengan cara menghina atau melempar Fugaku _tou_ san dengan telur busukpun akan kulakan jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya seorang wanita sederhana yang berdada rata yang tak bisa memberikanmu semua yang selalu bisa diberikan wanita lain diluar sana. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengatakan

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke"

,

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

lucu ya? Gimana?kepanjangan?kependekan?Kebingungan?Keanehan?Kegajean?Kelupaan?Kehancuran?Kemakmuran?Ketampanan?Kesurupan?Keminatan?#plak*kenatabokensiklopediadunia.

Lupakan yang ?Puas?Jelas?*ngikutincarabicaragurumatek. Konfliknya kerasa aneh?Yah,ini mengalir apa kata Sasuke di chap awal?Tou sannya akan datang membantu kalau melamar sendirinya gagal.

Pas saku marah(dikit) sama sasu,trus saku inisiatif buat bongkar rahasianya itu,itu diambil dari sifat asli shine lho* shine udah marah trus lawan bicara shine juga udah kepancing emosi,shine yg inisiatif untuk mengalah dan membuat lawan bicara shine gak marah semarah apapun meskipun lawan bicara shine taunya shine itu sifatnya shine itu,mendidih jangan diketemuin sama mendidih,nanti , shine harus jadi air dingin.

Readers:apasih? Malah curcol

Shine:maaf da nee ttebayo

Dibagian fitting baju itu,jangan marah cuman mau berkhayal sebelum menjadi ,khayalan itu tak masalah kan?*curhatpasalcita".

Pakaian saku itu,liat aja bajunya nagita slavina yg dipake diacara dibali itu loh tapi yg ini lebih keren dan sasu,yg jelas jas gaya k-pop gitu deh.

Dibagian akhir itu,shine mengikuti cara tulis shine no nakama's writter's style

Readers:bahasa apasih itu?

Sahabat shine itu author yg gak pernah publish fict niatnya mau ngajak dia jadi author juga setelah fict My Love Story ,cukup lama emang. Cara tulisnya itu berakhir dengan banyak POV dari setiap tokoh yg mengungkap isi hatinya masing-masing.

Nah, itu dulu curcol tak penting dari Sachika Arikazuto. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Balas singkat:

Rhein98:nah,akhirnya kakak muncul ,shine akan berusaha sekuat tenaga* lanjutannya. ^▽^

Zeesuke Hikaru:chap akhir sudah ditampakkan(?).hehehe* mo ^_^

matsumoto kiwami:iih apaan sih? gak usah minta justru senaaang banget dapat kritik(yg gak pedas).shine juga selalu menggunakan unik sebagai berbeda yang gak mungkin tersinggung kalo diingetin(shine suka dapat kritik yang membangun kayak punya shine yg wajib minta maaf karna shine gak terlalu fokus sama hal sepenting shine taroh kurang niat ngikutin orang gaasaku,shine kankusaku.

Iya,kamu juga kamu keren masashi kishimoto(beda ya?)gak mungkin discontinue kalau udah last gak usah ijin,siapapun yang follow,fave,read,dan review adalah saudara fict shine yang lain yaa ⌒.⌒


End file.
